Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Parallel world
by Ikkyou
Summary: Tsuna is useless before he meet Reborn right? But what about his other parallel self? There are endless possibility and choice and how a person lead his life. This is a story about Tsuna other self. An average looking boy that not so average as he look..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh LOL I'm so sorry I uploaded a wrong chapter in a wrong story. I'm so ashamed at myself hopefully y'guys could forgive me *^*

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a fine young boy who you would describe him as a normal person. Average looks, average grades, average physical ability and also low in social life. He is currently on his way to do groceries. He is 13 years old this year and attending at Namimori Chuu.

He live with his mother and doesn't care about his father at all because for him. His father is the most inconsiderate human being. He is how you would describe as a person that you could easily forget its like you bump into a plain wall the next day you will probably think the same thing.

But for him its a special gift from god but also a curse that came along with the gift like his Hyper Intuition. He could tell when his in danger but probably will cost someone life in exchange. He see people died so many time like traffic accident, robbery and many more.

And its always consist the people around him but not at him because he could easily avoid it and the others will take his place. He hate himself. He hate the way he live his life. He felt like a killer and he hate it. The same goes to his so called 'invisible' ability. The curse that attached with the gift is you'll be alone forever with nothing to guide you out of the darkness.

He was sure someday.. someday he will be consume by the darkness. He scratch the back of his head and enter the supermarket.

**xxx **

"It'll be 1,325yen"

The cashier said to him. Tsuna handed her 2000yen without utter a word. While the cashier was thinking what rude young boy he is.

"Here's your balance?"

When the cashier was about to give him the money he had gone from her sight and she even left him only for few seeonds. She sigh and wondered how difficult it is to be a cashier. She choose this job is because she thought it would be less stressing.

But she thought wrong. Another sigh escaped her lips well hopefully the next customer will be more cheery but what she doesn't know that Tsuna is her last customer that she will ever at service.

**xxx **

Tsuna run as fast as he can to get the heck out of the supermarket because his **H.I **(hyper intuition) was acting up and it was begging him to get his ass out of there. He learned to trust on his **H.I** ever since he was 8 years old when he was playing with a ball all by himself then suddenly his stomach got this fluttery bad feeling but he ignored it as a result..

He got his mother injured by kidnappers when she tried to protect him. Her mother got lots of cuts but nothing serious. He was sure if he tried and ignored it again his mother would surely injured badly someday and even may cost her life.

Since then whenever he got the feeling he quickly run away from it and the next day he will heard the news saying someone die in some tragic incidents and the crime scene is always from the last place he went. At first he thought its probably just only a coincidence.

But the same thing keep repeating it self making him scared, making him feeling guilty, making him feel somehow like a monster. It scares him if someone knew about this they surely will look at him in disgust even hes disgust with himself. But he couldn't do anything about it, to change it he just not strong enough.

And he never will.

**xxx**

"Tadaima.."

Tsuna got home safely while smile gently looking at his only light that kept him sane till now his mother.

"Ara Tsu-chan you wear that kinda clothed again.."

His mother said with a pout while gently putting aside the cap that her daughter always wear to hide her beautiful long brunette wavy hair and take her hideously large glasses that cover her big innocent honey color eyes off.

She gently lift her daughter face that is still smiling oh so brightly. She let out a small sigh her daughter doesn't show any kind of expression when she with anyone and always blend in with the crowd, always hiding her gender.

"Mou Tsu-chan you will never get a boyfriend if you still dress like this.."

"Mom.. I don't want to think about that at the moment.."

Tsuna said with a sad like tone. Her mom's quickly hugged her tightly. Tsuna smile back and hugged her mother.

"Mom.."

"Yes Tsu-chan?"

"I.. can't.. breath.."

Her mom quickly release her and checked if she still alive while Tsuna let out small chuckles. She scratch the back of her head and said to her mother she wanted to take a shower first.

"Then after that can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure ! !"

She shouted in her room while unpacking a package that she got from her friends in the internet. A high tech looking thing that the author doesn't even know is inside the box. She smile while inspecting the item with full of curiosity.

She will check this one out when she done helping her mother.

**xxx **

"Tsu-chan ! So did you find anyone interesting when your went shopping?"

Her mother started a conversation about the thing she hated the most. She is a bad luck bringer why does she even want anyone to be near her in first place.

"No.."

"Aaawww, those guys sure is blind.. Tsu-Tsu is the most adorable thing ever who would want to ignored you.."

"Maybe.. it's for the best.."

She mumble silently to herself. Thankfully her mom didn't heard that she was busy talking about a tutor something..

..

..

..

..

..

_Klang_

The knife she was holding fall off her grips and laying innocently on the floor.

"W-W-W-WWWHHAATT ! ? YOU HIRE A TUTOR B-B-BUT W-WHY ? I don't think my grades are that bad ! If you want my grades higher I-I could do that if I'll study hard enough I could get higher marks or even the highest in whole Japan or.. or.. even the whole world !"

Well actually Tsuna doesn't need to since little she had matured she always thinking logically and could easily decipher anything basically she's a genius now but because she doesn't like attention she always put her grades in average but she didn't think it would lead to this.

No, It would never crossed her mind that her mother could even think to hire a tutor. That tutor guy must be up to something. Because she knew her future shouldn't be that great considering her life stats now. She had planned everything and she will not let this tutor guy ruined it for her.

Because.. she doesn't need him to know the monster part of her or anyone else for that matter.

"There was a interesting flyer in the mailbox ! See ! See ! It's says here..

_I will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next __generation.  
Grades and Subject doesn't matter._

_Reborn _

"Isn't it great ? I've never seen a promotion like this before and maybe he could change you to be queen someday !"

Tsuna sweat drop at her hyper active mother.

"Mom.. that dream is over the top I cant be a queen.. cause to be a queen I need to marry a king.."  
_Really a queen? Like a king would ever fall in with love me Hah ! What a Joke !  
_"..and by the way it smells like a scam"

"How rude, it's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men and he probably will be a drop dead hot teacher that I want .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. for you.."

_It sound like you the one who want a teacher like that for yourself.  
_Tsuna thought while sweat drop.  
"Mom you don't need to create your own image of him.. he maybe a cranky old goat with lots of wrinkles and has a weird sides burn and funny voice like a pervert.."

"Ehem.. Ciausso.. I'm sorry to disappoint you and break the news that I didn't exactly looks like the person that you both just describe.. though I was a bit flatter by your comments.. most of them.."

She turned her head to the kitchen door what she saw was a baby standing oh so innocently there while her mother had already coo-ing at his cuteness. But poor poor Tsuna she felt a dreaded vibes in that baby voice that she almost forget how she like kids and the kid in front of her IS NOT cute at all.

With a mischievous glint on the baby's eyes she was sure her life will totally turned 360 degree from here on.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna is currently thinking deeply about the hectic stuff that the baby just spitted out of his little tiny mouth. She gritted her teeth and thinking how ridiculous this freaking stuff is ! and she even agreed to it ! Damn mouth !

**Let's rewind a bit **

_"You are nominated to be the next queen of the underworld.." The little devil said while bowing a bit with his voice fill with nothing but respects and pride._

_Tsuna was __petrified, shocked, stunned, frozen or whatever similar thing that you might called it. She was too shocked to even realize her mother impossible dreams will soon be not so impossible to achieve._

_"Wait ! What the heck ! Are you joking with me ! Me? Be a Queen of underworld? You mean like what?"_

_She was too shocked to even realize that she letting her emotion take control of her as her eyes light up in red ruby's for a moment. Reborn quickly pulled out a green gun out of nowhere while Tsuna backing away slowly because her **H.I **is saying she shouldn't taking the green gun lightly or her life will be sent flying Reborn notice the fear on her eyes and began to smirk._

_"I am Reborn the greatest Hitman in whole Italy"_

_"Oh, well then nice to meet you, my name is Sa.. WAIT ! NO ! I don't wanna know about you ! I wanna know how the heck I gotten into this mess in the first place ! and I'm being nominated to be the Queen of what? Underworld? You mean like hell? are you from hell? This is so crazy ! I can't take it ! Can't I just resigned or something ! "_

_"My real line of work is assassination but I am currently assigned by the 9nth Vongola king to raised you to be the next Vongola ruler.."_

_"Wait, wait, wait, hold up.. who is the 9nth? what is Vongola? and how come the 9nth didn't choose his own son or something or find some better suitor?"_

_"For you first question it'll be answered by it self when the times comes, for the second question Vongola is currently the strongest of any mafia famiglia in the underworld because of that the other famiglia voted Vongola to rule the underworld and keep it under control and only the Vongola could handle.."_

_"Wait ! You said currently? You mean in the future if the Vongola couldn't find any suitor there are many bad things happen like havoc or chaos in the underworld? well isn't good that they fight among themselves?"_

_"You still don't get it do you?"_

_Tsuna stayed silent for a moment thinking deeply while Reborn eyeing the 'target' is so different from the information he got and he was sure he will have fun with one. _

_"Ah ! You mean.."_

_Reborn nodded._

_"and also for your third question is your choice but I assure you, you can't run from your fate.."_

_"..."_

_"There are five candidate to be exact and you are our last option, as you can see when people heard the title as a ruler their hearts began to change and began to become greedy of power, wealth until they cannot harvest anymore then they will hunt for more until they can satisfy their needs but human needs are limitless and someday it'll bring chaos to world that is the person the 9nth's son had become."  
_

_"..."_

_"and to put it simple the other suitors have been killed"  
_

_"But.. if I'm supposed to be the next ruler that's mean I need to.."_

_Tsuna shivers thinking that she need to married to that kinda scums no way in hell ! She would rather be killed then forcefully engage to that.. that.. thing. After hearing Reborn yapping about what kinda person he is. He is no way will be in her list ! Nu-uh ! _

_"This is where you need to choose.. either you need to marry him or.."_

_Reborn tilt his fedora hat as he smirked._

_"you'll fight him for the title.."_

_Tsuna stand up and began to search for something Reborn tilt his head in confusion this is NOT kinda reaction he expeted._

_Snaps Snaps_

_Tsuna cut her long hair and shortened it up to look just like a boy. She smile and satisfied by the look. Reborn was a bit stunned but didn't show it._

_"Why did you cut your hair?"_

_"Listen here ! from what you've been yapping all about this stuff mafia this mafia that I'm sure you'll never let me run away from this thing and you'll make me do this one way or another because you are that kinda person ! So hear me out loud and clear ! from now on I'll claim the whatever title from the king wannabe but not as a girl but as BOY !"_

_Tsuna shouted as loud as she can as her eyes began to glow red ruby in mixed with orange golds like colors. Reborn notice this and make a note to self to dig up more of this interesting girl information._

**xxx**

_'Grrr ! that Reborn he manipulate me to spit that kinda thing ! Now I'm regretting ever single word that I said, just how the heck am I gonna re-claim the stupid title ! I'll be Swiss cheese before I could even touch a finger on him ! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid REBORN !' _

She screamed her head off as she tried to calm herself down and thinking this is just a stupid dream and everything will back to normal riiiighhhhtt?

WHACK BAMM BAMM WHACK

"HHHIIIIEEEE ! REBORN ! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT MY HEAD WITH A HAMMER? AND HOW DID YOU EVER FOUND THAT THING IN THE FIRST PLACE ?"

"Stop screaming Dame-Tsuna you need to shower-change clothed-do training-shower again due to stinkyness after training-help maman cook-make bentos-eat breakfast-change school clothed-go to school and do all that in 2 hour sharp"

"But it's freaking 6 in the morning ! It's inhuman !"

"Who said the training included humanity?"

"This is a torturing ! NOT TRAINING ! ! "

"Correction 'T-U-T-O-R-I-N-G' tutoring that is my job isn't it.."

Reborn said as he lowered his fedora hat and petted leon who look at the girl with pities.

"EEEYYYYYAAARRRRRRHHHH ! ! ! "

Her screams reigned the whole town waking almost everyone up.

**xxx **

"Tch, this town is annoying"

**xxx **

"Huh? was that a girl voice?"

**xxx **

"EEXTREEEMMEEE ! ! ! "

**xxx**

"Hn, annoying herbivores.."

**xxx**

"Kufufufu , what a weird town this is.."

**xxx **

What Tsuna doesn't know her problems is only the beginning and maybe someone will save her from the darkness that she once trapped inside or she'll be the one helping them out?


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna stretch her arms high up to the sky and smile. This is the first time that she felt so alive. She began to understand all that mafia stuff but what she doesn't understand there's are so many question in her mind that cannot be answered for the time being she let it slide and hummed a song to cheer her mood up a little it but..

"I said R-U-N , not walk.."

Reborn chirped up. Today he's wearing a big yellow puff bird custom. Tsuna left eyebrow twitch as she look at him with that weird custom. It somehow look cute on him but she will never said it. Never in her life time said Reborn cute because she know the tiny devil true nature.

_'Ah, yes the little devil who turned my life upside down !'_

Tsuna thought grimly while still walking steadily. Reborn morphed leon into a gun.

BANG BANG

She shriek and evade almost all those bullets but she's not a pro so some of them cuts her skin.

"HHIIIIEEEE ! COULDN'T YOU GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY ! ! !"

"No break till 7.30 , you still need to do 1000 push ups and 498 runs around the town , now.."

Reborn tilt his fedora hat as he smirk and snapped his finger. Tsuna turned around slowly as her whole body began to tremble because she doesn't need her **H.I** to know she's in danger if you standing in front of a freaking hungry lion !

_'WHAT THE HECK ! WHERE THE HELL HE FOUND A LION IN THIS FREAKING SMALL TOWN ! '_

She quickly speed up her walk as the lion getting nearer her butt. She run as fast as she can even more faster than any runner Reborn meet and impressed him a bit by that hidden talent (the truth is she just used to run away from bullies and she began to be good at it soon she become the fastest kid in namimori) while the lion catching up with her still wanting to bite her f*cking ass !

_'Why the hell the lion so freaking persistent on biting my butt !'_

She turned her head as she look besides her, Reborn gave her a mischievous glint and annoying smirk. She is so irritated right now and felt as if her vein will pop if she kept looking at his mocking face she better ignored him if she still love her life and pay more attention on the lion who mysteriously attracted to her butt !

Then it hit her.

_'That little brat do something to my pants ! ! '_

Reborn smirked grew wider and now sipping his black coffee while following Tsuna with LeonCopter. Tsuna shoot a glare at her evil tutor while Reborn still mocking her with ignoring her glare and complaint. She pull out her hair in frustration and scream her heart out.

"REBORN YOU EVIL ! ! !"

Reborn sips his coffee and began to smirk.

"Why thank you"

**xxx**

"What the f*cking deal with this town ?"

**xxx**

"Huh? That girl voice again.."

**xxx**

"..."

**xxx**

"Oya,oya?"

**xxx**

"EEEXXXTTTRRREEEMMMEEE RRRUUUNN ! !"

Tsuna turned her head again and to see there's no more Lion much to her pleasure but sadly had been change to a perverted boy wearing nothing but boxer chasing her ! Her face become horrid in horror. The boy look like his not stopping anytime soon and she was sure she'll get stamped by him if she still standing there like an idiot.

"HHHHIIIIIIEEE ! ! !"

She speed up her run hoping to shake him off but the boy still tailing her and she had to wonder does the boy also want her pants or something ! She run and run and run she make a turn and run around and make every single turn to confuse him left,right,left,right,right,left but the boy still at her back ! and it's scares her.

"Ghhhaaaaa ! Help me Reborn ! ! ! !"

She shouted without thinking because right now her head can't even think straight and sadly only one person on her mind is the little devil

Reborn smirk and hop off LeonCopter and began to morphed leon into a concrete wall.

BAMMM

Tsuna face slammed on the concrete wall comically while the boy that kept tailing her just now began to slowing down his paced and eventually stop. She touch her face and luckily her face didn't gained any scratch she let a small sigh in relief.

But she still can't help to feel anxious because never in her life that she thought about talking to a boy and never will till now. Well except for Reborn he is not s boy nor a guy in her opinion his a demon. A heartless and pushy demon.

"THAT WAS AN EXTREME WORK OUT ! ! "

Tsuna sweat drop while laugh awkwardly.

"e-excuse me.. b-but erm... c-could you repeat that? I don't understand"  
_'Yeah ! Speak in NORMAL human language please ! Is this some kinda boys language or some sort?'_

The weird boy hold out his hand to help Tsuna up. She accept it and surprising the weird boy how soft her hand is. The weird boy stare at his hand for a moment before his attention got back to Tsuna and pump his fist in air.

"You're an extreme person ! Please join the boxing club ! "

"What?"

"That was an extreme ability you have there ! "

Tsuna scratch the back of her head as she felt a bit embarrassed and proud at her self though she was a bit ashamed because of her cowardness she achieved her ability is now. Not from hard work or anything. The boy grabbed her by her shoulder and began to shake her.

"You extremely need to join the boxing club ! !"

_'Ghaaaa ! My ears ! ! '_ Tsuna screamed in her head._  
_"E-e-rmm.. I- I'll think about it.." She said with a sheepish smile. The boy let go of her and began to stare as if she is some kinda aliens or u.m.a's or some sort.

Reborn broke those two with a cough and gave Tsuna his famous lady killer mischievous smirk with Tsuna groaning.

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY THAT I JUST STARE AT YOU !"

Tsuna wave her hand frantically while saying it's fine.

**xxx **

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei and I like to do things to the EXTREME !"

"Hehe, Well then Sasagawa-san nice to meet you to the extreme, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi call me Tsuna for short !"

"I'm extremely sorry that I just suddenly chase you around to the extreme !"

"Haha, that's okay, that's okay.."  
_'Actually I'm the one should be grateful to him'_

Yes because of him she doesn't need to do 1000 push up. She smile happily while Ryohei keep staring at her with full of curiosity.

"Say.. are you extremely from namimori?"

"Huh? yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Because I've never seen you before and by the way you're an extreme guy it's hard to not notice you !"

"Really.."

Tsuna said with cold tone. Ryohei stop on his track letting Tsuna walk in front him he look at Tsuna back slowly turning invisible. Reborn narrowing his eyes watching his student with full of curiosity. Instinctively Ryohei hold out his hand and intend to grabbed her shoulder again but he felt something holding him back.

"Dame-Tsuna.."

Tsuna turn back to her usual self and quickly apologize of her rudeness.

"a-ah.. I still need to do some extreme warms up and other stuff if you interested in joining the club you just need to extremely ask me.."

Ryohei said while pumping his fist in the air and jogged away.

"Yeah, okay see you again"  
_Yeah.. run.. run like they always do..'_

Tsuna thought while her eyes flashing to red to chocolate again. Reborn who have been watching the whole scene unfold curios what's the secret behind those scarlet eyes of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry for taking your time to read this but I want to thanks for who have kindly take their time to review~ Arigatou~

* * *

"Why do you have the boy's uniform? aren't you supposed to wear girl's one? and why is it your closet full of boys clothing? your need to find yourself a fashion counselor, your chest already flat you shouldn't hide too much or it'll disappear.."

Reborn keep rambling and bombarding the poor brunette with question and each of them is getting on her nerves.

"Will you stop that ! My chest is not that flat and it will not disappear !"

Tsuna began to take off her clothing, Reborn quickly stiffened.

"What are you doing?"

A tick appear on Tsuna's forehead.

"Changing.. what does it's look like to you? and will you please let me change my clothed in peace"

"Couldn't you that in the bathroom or something?"

"What? why do I need to? besides it's troublesome the bathroom is slippery.."

At this point Tsuna only wearing her bra and panties. Reborn quickly hides his face with his fedora hat and hop off to the kitchen.

_'Stupid girl'_

"What's with him? and his face is all red just now.. did he.. embarrassed?"

Tsuna chuckles a bit at the thought.

_'He really does look kinda cute.. well, when his not his sadist mode that is..'_

**xxx **

Tsuna have already done changing in her uniforms that is the boys uniform. Reborn is curios why is it her mother didn't question nor said anything about her uniform other than complaints to wear girl's one. He remember that the girl said something about hiding her gender last night.

But what he peek his curiosity is how the hell she hid it? Isn't the school student information will totally blow her cover off? or did he missed something?

**xxx **

Tsuna is on her way to the school followed by Reborn. Though she didn't question him but she did felt a bit annoyed because she know it'll be useless to retaliate at the little guy. The demon will never leave her alone especially when she have agreed to this.

They walked in awkward silence with Tsuna sweating bullet.

"How you did hide your gender?"

Reborn asked her bluntly. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Ano.."

Tsuna was thinking a lot of excuse and which one to pick and sound convincing she can't tell him that she hack the school student information and changed her gender now can she? she quickly look at her watch attempt to distract him but...

"NOOOOOOOOO ! ! I'LL BE LATE ! !"

With a blink of an eye she gone with a flash. Reborn sighed and smirk he didn't need to rush things cause one by one the pieces will put together.

"Ne, ne Haru think polka dot designed is cute don't you think?"

"But isn't it kinda childish?"

"Hahi, then what designed would be perfect desu?

"Something more appealing and eye catching"

"Hana is so mature.."

"But Kyoko-chan would great with polka dot !"

"Frills too.."

Reborn who have been hearing those three girl talking reminding him the incident this morning he quickly shook his head. He can't think his target in that kinda way but she did have a deadly nice curve and her bre-... no, no, what the hell is he thinking he need to focus he needed to find to something that will calm his head down.

Leon who had been watching his master keep changing his expression to curios to mad to red to sad with a mixed of everything he quickly licked his master cheek and he petted his head and sighed.

"Lets go.."

**At school **

Tsuna barely made it in time luckily when she set her foot in the school the bell rang. She dragged her feet to her classroom like the usual no one payed any attention to her as if she doesn't even exist. Well whatever it'll be more easier anyway.

Before Reborn come crashing her life she still went to school wearing cap and glasses to hid her appearance but if she bumped into certain someone she usually run off before that certain someone catches her.

The teacher come in and announced about a student transferring he came from Italy and his name is Gokudera Hayato. The girls in Tsuna class was delighted having another hottie to droll over and make a fan-club to stalk him.

Tsuna had to wonder doesn't they have a life to live? other than stalking people.. really... Tsuna sighed as she hope this person also would ignored her existence. Much to her displeasure this Gokudera guy seems to look straight at her or more like in Tsuna opinion glared.

What now, what did she do now.. these days a lot of people invade her safety zone and breaking a wall that she always put on.

**xxx **

Gokudera Hayato have received an invitation to be one of the guardians of the next ruler and the candidate needed to be evaluate by him and deemed approved by all of his six guardians if he can't complete that mission that's mean the position will be given to one of his guardians.

This will be an easy win or so he thought but judging from the looks its hard to believe that a scrawny little guy is the candidate. The world will be in chaos if that piece of meat be the ruler.

Gokudera glared at him attempt to shake him off.

_'Pathetic'_

**xxx **

Tsuna suddenly felt a huge urged to kick someone ass and her intuition saying Gokudera Hayato. Now that's weird why would she want to kick his ass she would rather kick Reborn's. (Which is impossible)

It's lunch and Tsuna was about to go to her usual peaceful sanctuary that is at the roof top. But got interrupt when suddenly she been dragged by this new transferred guy.

"H-hey how rude ! Where are you dragging me?"

The class started to murmurs and all attention suddenly on her.

_'This is bad I mean really bad ! Where is Reborn when I need him ! Oh wait ! No Reborn ! it possible his the one doing this... REEEBBBOORRRNN ! !'_

**Tsuna POV **

This is weird why is this guy dragging me ! and what the hell is Reborn planning? So many thing I need to ask him and so little time and I bet Reborn even said to him don't even utter a word. And damn his grip is tight.

"W-where are you taking me?"

I asked him again. Still silence.

"H-hey are you okay?"

"Pathetic"

"W-what?"

"Idiotic"

"H-hey.."

"Scrawny"

At this point my face is red as a tomato he doesn't need to point all those rude thing I know it myself.

"Evaluating done"

"what the heck are you taking about?"

Is he some kind a robot that Reborn send it to me to trained or something? Oh c'mon I'm still in school. But he seems pretty real to me though. No that's just ridiculous thinking Tsuna. This must have something to do with mafia thing.

"Intelligence - 0

Charisma - 0

Leadership - 0

Strength - 0

Appearance - 0

You're not fit to be the next ruler"

"H-hey ! That's rude who're you to judge me !"

"Now.. Fight me.."

He began to light up his dynamites and looks likes he want to aim it to me. wait, WAIT ! DYNAMITES ! ? where the heck did he got that thing ! and does he want to blow this school up ! we're in the building damn it !

I couldn't think of anything at this current situation and I could only see a shortcut to get the hell out the here is by the window but we are in the freaking fourth floor ! Like hell I want to suicide myself even if I'm that desperate to get the hell out of this mess.

I'll would never think of it ! ever ! B-but.. I clenched my fist and calmed down. He didn't make a move yet that's mean he want me to take the first move. I actually doesn't want to resort to this matter but..

**Normal POV **

Tsuna take a deep breath and closed her eyes. The second her open her eyes her personality changed to 360 degree. She had a menacing grinned attached at her face, she give out a weird and creepy vibe, her eyes is sharp and completely dark red.

* * *

Dundundun xDD I've been tired these days I hope the chap is good enough. Hopefully.. and I think the story is a bit fast isn't it I'll slow it down on the next chapter.. well maybe..


End file.
